


Space Invaders

by monmuth



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Andreil, M/M, Meet-Cute, idk is this a meet-cute or meet-ugly?, sorry for the boring title i couldn't think of a better one!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmuth/pseuds/monmuth
Summary: a short two-shot Andreil AU where Andrew visits the arcade every week and he goes to play his favourite game (Space Invaders) and sees someone with the nickname 'NJ' took the #1 rank, beating Andrews high score by a few points and leaving him at #2.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	1. Neil Josten is a space invader

**Author's Note:**

> I blacked out and when I came to these were written. Just a repost of a very short two-part fic I accidentally wrote on Tumblr. I am NOT a writer but I hope you enjoy this anyways <3
> 
> Tumblr: @monmuth

Andrew visits the arcade every week and he goes to play his favourite game (Space Invaders) when he sees someone with the nickname 'NJ' took the #1 rank, beating Andrews high score by a few points and leaving him at #2.

At first he shrugs it off and goes on playing the game until he's the top score again. But the next week he goes back, he sees it again. 'NJ' has beaten his score by a handful of points and sits mockingly above Andrew 's 'AJM' on the leader board.

It becomes a regular thing, Andrew returning to Space Invaders every Sunday night to reclaim his spot at #1 until about two months in as he goes to approach the machine he sees his nickname still sitting on the top of the leader board where he left it the week previous. A little disappointed, he fishes in his pocket and puts a nickel in the machine anyways.

He goes on playing the game for a while, working to beat his own high score when a guy's voice suddenly pipes up directly him, "Wow that's the highest sc-OOF!", he doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Andrew instinctively rams an elbow into the dude's stomach. Andrew quickly whips around and sees the prettiest guy he's probably ever fucking seen, sitting on the floor cradling his injured stomach.

"Jesus, dude." The pretty red-headed man finally manages to get out after catching his breath back.

"You fucked up my score." Andrew says, staring down at him with a blank face as if he hadn't just obliterated a poor strangers gut with his elbow and his own heart wasn’t beating like crazy from being startled like that.

The red-head slowly stands up and looks over Andrew's shoulder at the flashing 'game over' displayed on the game screen. "So.. mind if I take a turn at this machine now? I've been kind of waiting forever."

Andrew stares up at the blue-eyed man in front of him for a moment before shrugging and deciding to move out of the way to let him at the game.

"Thanks." The red-head says and fishes in his own pocket for a coin.

Andrew is about to walk away to look for another game to play when the man stops him with a, "Um you wouldn't happen to have a spare nickel would you? It seems like mine fell out of my pocket and rolled away somewhere when you knocked me to the floor."

Andrew turns back to him with the monotone voice but a slightly raised eyebrow indicating a hint of interest, "You only brought one nickel with you to an arcade? Sounds stupid."

The red-head just shrugs with a grin at his remark and holds out a hand.

Andrew rolls his eyes internally before dropping a single nickel in his open palm and walking away to finally put an end to the conversation.

Andrew puts the weird interaction behind him as he goes about his usual visit and plays all his other favourite machines.

On Andrew's way out, he steals a glance at the Space Invaders game to see if the decidedly dumb but very hot red-head was still playing. The red-head is gone but Andrew has to do a double take when his eye catches the rank board. 'NJ' is sitting, once again, at the very top. Well shit.


	2. Got a nickel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @monmuth

When Andrew returns to the arcade the following Sunday evening, he’s a little surprised to see the red-head already occupying the Space Invaders machine. Andrew has been coming to this arcade for about a year now and finds it strange that this is only the second time seeing him. He stands there a few steps behind him, going seemingly unnoticed and watches him play for a moment. He’s was only a few points away from topping his last high score on the leader board with a single remaining ship.

“Is this the only game you’re good at?”

The red-head startles with a jump, failing to move his ship out of the way of an incoming laser in time and the ‘game over’ sound plays as his final score flashes on the screen.

“Damn, I was on a roll.” He mumbles sullenly. The red-head turns around to look at Andrew with an annoyed expression.

“Boo-hoo.” Andrew says flatly, simply staring back at him and making it clear he has no intention of apologizing.

The red-head shakes his head with a sigh, “I guess we’re even now though, huh?”

“No. You still owe me a nickel.”

“What?”

“We are even for the one you made me lose, not the one I gave you after.” He states as he holds out an open hand, miming the other man’s action from the previous week.

“Ah, right. Fine.” The red-head sticks his hand in his back pocket and pulls out his wallet, fishing through the change section in search of a nickel. He closes it back up with a hum upon coming up with nothing. "Looks like that was my only one.“

"You had your wallet and you still made me give you a nickel last time. So you’re a sore loser AND a liar.” Nervy. Andrew decides he’d hate this guy, that is, if he cared enough to hate anybody. He gestures to the game behind the man with a nod of his head. “Move.”

The red-head shoves his wallet back in his back pocket and moves to the side to let Andrew at the machine. “I didn’t lie. I said I lost my nickel which was true, not that I didn’t have any more money. Plus, I do intend to only spend one.”

“Lying by omission is still lying.” Andrew pops his own nickel into the machine and starts up the game.

“Whatever. I figured you owed me after impaling me with your elbow.”, He grumbles back as he watches Andrew skillfully shoot down offending aliens. “Can’t employees like rig the game or something and play for free anyways?”.

Employees? Oh. “I don’t work here. That’s my brother.”

“Well, I think I saw your brother threaten a couple of kids that spilled a soda on the air hockey table and make them cry.”

“Sounds like him.”

The conversation stops after that but the red-head lingers, watching Andrew play for about 20 minutes until he completes the game.

The red-head stares at the screen as Andrew adds his nickname 'AJM’ and it replaces his own at the top of the board.

Andrew finally looks over to the right from the screen to the red-head still at his side. “Do you need something or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?”

He ignores the insult, “To answer your earlier question; no, this isn’t the only game I’m good at.”

“We have already established that you are a liar so I am not very inclined to a believe a single word that comes out of your dumb mouth, 'NJ’.” Andrew looks him up and down, conveying how unimpressed he is by his presence.

“It’s Neil. Josten.”, he replies, refusing to acknowledge Andrew’s obvious distaste for him. He looks around the arcade before pointing to a two-player, monster shooting game. “Play me in that and I’ll prove it.” He grins challengingly, “'AJM.’”, he adds, confirming their unspoken Space Invaders competition.

“Andrew.” It’s silent for a moment as Andrew glances over at the game and considers 'Neil’s’ challenge. He shrugs and wordlessly crosses the arcade over to 'Monster Apocalypse’, hearing Neil following close behind.

“Uh, hey Andrew? Do you happen to have a spare nickel?” Neil smiles brightly as Andrew outwardly rolls his eyes this time.

“That’s two nickels you owe me now, Josten.” he says as he pops two nickels into the machine for both him and Neil.

“How about if I win- sorry, WHEN I win, you void the bill?” Neil suggests cheekily as he picks up his gun.

“I hate you.”


End file.
